Ragna Dragontail
|image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} ' Ragna Dragontail was of the Beast Heart Guild and previously was a mage of Red Fate Guild . He was one of the escapes that got free from that hellish place. His goal is to punish that guild from taking so much away from him. After escaping the horrors of Red Fate Guild, he went into hiding and later found the Beast Heart Guild. Bonds formed and more power gained, Ragna found a new home with people he calls home. During the attack from Mago Hogi, Ragna sacrificed himself to halt his attack and died like a hero, being something better than a weapon.' Personality When Ragna was younger, he was a sweet and innocent boy, caring for others but himself. This often at times gets him hurt or sick. When his parents were murdered and his house burned down, Ragna went into shock and trauma as a result, becoming vengeful in the process. With the addition of taken by Red Fate Guild, along with the relentless gruesome experiments, Ragna became filled with hate and insanity. Along his escape and finding a new family, Ragna's personality got better and his health improved over time as he found love again. To him, this is his new family and he would die to protect it. Appearance Ragna Dragontail has long white hair, peach skin, brown hair, slight muscular build, and an attitude for Vengeance. He wears a bizzare pattern long coat, maroon pants with light leg guards, and white boots. He used to be a skinny build young boy, but thanks to modifications and gene splicing, he has gained more muscle. Capabilities Sword Magic- one of the two magics that awakened from his traumatic state. This magic allows Ragna to use the magical power he has to manipulate the Eternano in his sword to change forms to fight with. * Light Wing- The user coats the weapon in Light-Make and strikes the opponent in the shape of a wing. * Blaze Trail- The user coats the weapon in fire magic and attacks the opponent with such speed that leaves a trail. * Holy Flame- The user combines Light Magic and Fire Magic with the weapon and slashes the opponent 11 times resulting in a white flame explosion. Telekinesis- The second magic that awakened from his traumatic state. This magic allows him use his mind to move, pull and crush with his mind by manipulating his magical power to enhance his brain's powers. He uses this more than actually touching his opponents. Strengthening Magic- This is a Lacrima that was implanted in his body during an experiments. High Speed- This magic was taught to him by a Unnamed inmate in red fate to help him by increasing and enhancing his agility. Healing Magic- This magic was half taught to him by a unnamed and dying inmate. He only learned half of it because the inmate was killed by him in self-defense and an act of mercy. Superhuman Strength- Ragna had gained super strength due to the Wyvern blood injected into his body and modifications done to his human body. Superhuman Speed- Due to the modification and having wyvern blood injected into his body, Ragna gained a speed level that is even higher than that of a normal human. ' Eidetic Memory'- One of the skills that saved Ragna's life countless times. This helps him out in battle and puzzles. He can remember entire conversations, see numbers being used for locking and unlocking, attacks being performed in a patterns, and remember faces. Excellent Sense- The best set of his skills. His hearing is powerful enough to hear conversations through dense walls or hear some from far away from him. His smell is strong enough to detect fake among real, able to smell the target from a long distance away, and his vision is strong enough to see clearly at the person even if the person several blocks away from him. Professional Swordsmen- due to the many years of mastering the sword, Ragna has shown to hand multiple targets with ease with his swordplay skills. He perfers quick, but powerful strikes. Equipment Black Reaver- A giant black sword that has Darkness-Make and Poison-Make Magic in it. He destroyed it when he finally escaped Red Fate. Holy Wing- A light, but long sword that has Light-Make, Light Magic Fire-Make, and Fire Magic. He currently used this sword. Attacks * Light-Make: Holy Wing- The user attacks the opponent with wings of light. * Light-Make: Saber- The user slashes upwards with Light Magic as a blade of light. * Rain of Heaven- The user thrust their sword to the sky as thousands upon thousands of Light Magic rains down on the opponent. * Purge of Light- The user brings the sword to the chest and releases a discharge of massive light to attack and reflect attacks away. * Fire-Make: Burning Saber * Fire-Make: Serpent's Fang- The user mid slashes the opponent as a serpent of flames appears in front of them to strike. * Flare Tail- The user slashes the ground behind them with the Fire Magic to create a stabbing tail of flames. * Feel the Burn- The user focuses nearly all of their magic into the blade to superheat levels, slashes the enemy repeatedly and stabs the ground to create a explosion. Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = History Ragna Dragontail lived with his widowed and mom, Anna Dragontail; a C-Rank Mage who lost her husband, Hugh Dragontail; a A-Rank Mage that took on a special A-Rank mission out of anger of their argument earlier, in a apartment when he was young. Ragna's Aunt on his father’s side, Natasha Dragontail; a B-Class Mage and Doctor, came by to see that Ragna was sick and he wasn't getting nutritional need to stay healthy as he looked bony and pale. Some called this Child Neglect as Natasha got mad at Anna for not doing her job as a mother. Anna told Natasha that she just lost her husband and confirms that Ragna was fine as he was getting his meals. By a cruel hands of fate, Ragna collapsed on the floor with a huge Thud! Sound. Natasha ran to Ragna and checked his vitals to diagnose the problem. Luckily, Natasha was B-Rank Doctor and she found that he did not have enough food or water in his body to function properly and he had bags under his eyes showing that he hasn't gotten any sleep. Natasha was angry beyond compare and she first grabbed Ragna and Anna to used her Teleportation Magic as they went to the hospital. Luckily, they saved the young boy and he was going to be fine. Natasha then punched Anna in the jaw that was strong enough to have draw blood from her lips. " you said you were taking care of him!! He almost died because of you!! You lied to me!!" Natasha yelled. " I just lost my husband!! He died on a mission because of an earlier argument because he didn't spend time with us. He should have came home and stayed!! How can you understand?! " Anna roared. " I'm not. Even so, it was your job to make sure that Ragna was being taken care of. He almost died because of your poor judgement anf grief. We have to endure for the sake of others. I know i lost my brother, but i can't fall apart because of his death. Don't get me wrong, i am sad and pissed at you, but i will honor him. When he gets better, he is living with me. Don't even bother trying to stop me. You lost all rights to keep him. At the end of the ordeal, Ragna got better and survived. However, like Natasha said before, Ragna has been released into Natasha's custody, crushing Anna in the process, creating problems that would consumed them in the future. Equipment ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Weapon Enhancement Gem ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Physical Enhancement Bracelet ▪ Magic Type Enhancement Bracelet 6x Physical Boost 6x Magical Boost 6x Magic Type Boost 2x Magical Weapon Boost Relationship Vasto- Guild Leader. Father Figure Veren- Ex Member. Wants to surpass him. Tolsa- Rival. Beast friends. Taros- Rival. Fighting partners. Quotes Greetings 1- Hello. Greetings 2- Ready? Greetings 3- Begin! Win 1- looks like i win. Win 2- It was already over. Win 3- train harder next time. Lose 1- dammit. Lose 2- looks like i lost. Lose 3- pity. Draw 1- Not bad. Draw 2- what is your name? Draw 3- rematch? Win Drake 1- Win Drake 2- Win Drake 3-